


Plumstar's Reign

by Bandtrees



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Gore, Grimdark, Murder, NEEDLESS AMOUNTS OF GORE, Original Clans (Warriors), Traditional Naming, except darkclan bc theyr Edgy(TM), i dont remember, i...hope, trollfic, warriors ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandtrees/pseuds/Bandtrees
Summary: Plumpaw was a regular apprentice, before she was attacked by dogs and left by her patrol for dead.But ever since then, she had been planning her revenge.  Bringing a ragtag group of murderous rogues together to form her very own DarkClan, the other four Clans will regret ever forgetting her...A really, REALLY, REALLY edgy and bad fic I wrote four years ago. I was a violent child.This is bad. Really bad. I'm pretty sure it was SUPPOSED to be bad, but it's bad nonetheless.





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This fic has lots and lots of gore and death! Not to mention a lot of ableist slurs are used (mainly ps*cho) because I was a super edgy child that thought I was being cool.  
> This fic was never completed- I stopped writing at eight chapters. I might continue it one day- I don't remember where I was going with it, but still I love this edgy nightmare. I hate it, but I love it.
> 
> Enjoy Plumstar's Reign in all its bloody, gutsy glory!<3

JayClan  
Leader: Ravenstar- Black she-cat  
Deputy: Pidgeonstep- Light blue tom  
Medicine cat: Dawnleaf- Lilac she-cat (Apprentice- Leopardpaw)

Warriors:  
Gingerheart- Ginger tabby tom  
Swiftnose- Brown and white she-cat with green eyes and a twisted hind leg  
Ashpelt- Gray and white tom  
Firetail- Ginger tabby tom  
Ratface- Brown she-cat  
Hollyheart- Dark ginger and white she-cat  
Applecloud- Ginger and white tom  
Blizzardclaw- White tom  
Batwhisker- Black she-cat  
Apprentices:  
Snowpaw- White she-cat  
Patchpaw- Black and white tom  
Ivypaw- Black tom  
Queens:  
Morningflower- Ginger she-cat  
Oakfur- Brown she-cat  
Losttail- Blue-gray she-cat with a missing tail  
Kits:  
Rainkit- Silver she-kit with light green eyes and black flecks on her back and face.   
Dacekit- Blue-gray tom with yellow-orange eyes  
Mallowkit- White she-kit with blue eyes and is deaf in one ear  
Tinykit- Dark brown tabby-and-white she-kit with green eyes  
Quailkit- Brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and dark amber eyes.  
Elders:  
Beetlepelt- Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

MarshClan  
Leader: Foxstar- Ginger tom  
Deputy: Hailclaw- Gray tabby she-cat  
Medicine cat: Tinycloud- Black and white she-cat  
Warriors:  
Ashwhisker- Gray tom  
Cinderflower- Gray she-cat  
Smokeflower- Black she-cat  
Cloudpelt- White tom  
Froststream- White she-cat  
Blacknose- Black she-cat  
Losteye- Brown she-cat with a missing eye  
Rockface- Dilute tortie she-cat  
Mudstripe- Brown tabby tom

IceClan  
Leader: Stonestar- Gray she-cat  
Deputy: Mudclaw- Brown tom  
Medicine cat: Acornclaw- Brown tom  
Warriors:  
Leopardflower- Ginger tabby she-cat  
Dustface- Pretty brown she-cat  
Mistfang- Gray she-cat  
Reedflower- Light brown she-cat  
Lionstream- Ginger tom  
Redclaw- Ginger tom  
Ploverface- Pretty white she-cat with brown patches  
Queens:  
Tigerwhisker- Brown tabby she-cat  
Alderheart- Dark brown tabby she-cat  
Fawncloud- Brown she-cat (Mother of Hazelkit)  
Rockfur- Gray she-cat (Mother of Sandkit, Marigoldkit, and Cherrykit)

FireClan  
Leader: Minkstar- Dark brown tom  
Deputy: Kitepelt- Reddish-brown tabby she-cat  
Medicine cat: Appleheart- Ginger tom  
Warriors:  
Grayface- Handsome gray tom  
Ravenfur- Black tom  
Firpelt- Gray she-cat  
Brownstorm- Brown tom  
Sedgestream- Black tom  
Rookwhisker- Black she-cat  
Eelclaw- Dark brown tom with a white underbelly  
Sheepfang- White tom  
Asterstorm- Pale gray she-cat  
Sparrowclaw- Brown tabby tom  
Teaselfoot- Light gray she-cat  
Partridgenose- brown she-cat  
Elders:  
Fireclaw- Ginger tom

DarkClan (Unofficial Clan)  
Leader: Plumstar- White she-cat with bright crimson eyes and a blood-splattered pelt  
Deputy: Frostheart- White she-cat  
Medicine cat: Wrentalon- Small brown tabby tom  
Warriors:

Jayheart- Black she-cat with a silver paw, a silver tail tip, and ice blue eyes  
Pinespeckle- Brown tom with silver spots  
Lostpool- Scrawny dark brown she-cat with a silver tail-tip  
Thorneye- Gray-brown she-cat with a bloody eye  
Poplarcloud- Light ginger and white she-cat  
Blackfang- Black tom  
Blossomlily- White she-cat with ginger patches and pink eyes  
Eaglespark- Fluffy cream she-cat with a torn ear and dark blue eyes. Insane sociopath  
Dewsparkle- Green-brown she-cat  
Heatdaze- Dark ginger tom  
Winchatflower- Brown tabby she-cat with wide amber eyes  
Cinderfoot- Gray she-cat with black eyes and red pupils  
Leafangel- Pale brown she-cat  
Dawnstripe- Light ginger she-cat  
Fallenclaw- Blue-gray tom with black and purple marks  
Queens:  
Whiteblood- White she-cat with red stripes  
Kits:  
Deathkit- Black she-cat  
Twistedkit- Dark gray she-cat  
Bleedingkit- Red tom


	2. Chapter 1

Plumstar's Reign- A Warriors Fanfiction  
They don't care I'm gone at all! They ALLL think I'm dead! Well, those Clans're gonna regret leaving me behind! Plumstar thought, claws scratching the floor.  
"Plumstream, can y-" Winchatflower started, walking over to Plumstar. "My name is PLUMSTAR!" Plumstar raised a paw, claws unsheathed.  
"I-I'm s-sorry, P-Plumstar...P-please f-forgive me..." Winchatflower backed away, yellow eyes wide. Plumstar nearly lunged at her, before being stopped by Frostheart. "Plumstar, calm down!" she hissed.   
Plumstar rolled her eyes. "Fine, but lil ol' Winchatflower's gonna regret forgetting me!" She hissed at Winchatflower, who fled.   
"Poplarcloud, Thorneye, get over here!" Plumstar yowled. "Yes, Plumstar?" the two cats asked simultaneously. "We're invading JayClan tomorrow. After that, IceClan and MarshClan." "What about FireClan?" "Well, I'm not too sure whether or not to end them.."  
Poplarcloud looked at Thorneye, then back at Plumstar. "O-okay, but....how? I-I mean...we're just a pack of loners with warrior names...w-we won't be able to t-take on three Clans!" Plumstar chuckled. "Don't worry; I have a plan."  
"Anyway, Poplarcloud, organize a tracking group. Thorneye, organize a fighting group. This is my revenge."


	3. Chapter 2

"Plumstar, I've organized a fighting group. Eaglespark and Dewsparkle will lead, Heatdaze, Jayheart, and Blackfang are backup, and Lightheart, Blossomlily, and Lostpool are our just-in-case. Poplarcloud's tracking group is the rest of the Clan."

Plumstar nodded, a purr rising in her throat. "Alright. Everyone get some sleep; JayClan always does wake up early." She snickered, curling up in the leader's den.  
\----  
The next day was the invasion, and everyone was quick to wake up. Plumstar scanned the Clan with brown eyes. "Eaglespark, Dewsparkle, Dawnstripe, Fallenclaw, go to camp entrance. Heatdaze, Jayheart, Blackfang, Thorneye, Poplarcloud, behind them. Everyone else, go, go, go! To JayClan territory!"  
The cats exited camp, treading towards the unsuspecting JayClan. By the border was Batwhisker. "Hey! What are you doing here? And...Plumpaw? Is that you...?!" She looked at Plumstar and her group of mangled warriors. What happened to her, she wondered.  
"Hm. Excuse you, my name is Plumstar now." Plumstar scoffed, rolling her eyes. "We just want to speak to Ravenstar," she lied, trying not to look intimidating and suspicious.  
"I'm sorry, but you ca-" "Let me speak to Ravenstar!" Plumstar yelled, claws unsheathed. "Calm down! She's sleeping right now-" Batwhisker was cut off.  
Plumstar raised a paw, and swiftly slashed across Batwhiskers throat, crouching down and removing her entrails through her chest.  
When she was done, there was nothing left of Batwhisker's upper body. Plumstar licked her jaws clean and turned to Dawnstripe. "Dawnstripe, bring the body back to our camp. We don't need it." Dawnstripe nodded, dragging the remains of the black she-cat to camp.  
Plumstar lead her cats into JayClan camp. The JayClan cats didn't see the blood on her fur. "Hey, Plumpaw's back!" A black and white tom, Patchpaw, said, smiling.  
Plumstar unsheathed her claws once more. "I'm Plumstar, you uncultured swine!" Patchpaw looked at her. "Plumstar...? B-but...you were killed...b-by the dogs...r-remember...?"  
"No! I just just unconsious! B-but you never, ever looked for me. You're going to regret it. All of you!" Plumstar walked slowly around camp, wathing the fear in everyone's eyes.  
"Now, I'm going to take over this pathetic Clan. Got it, Pidgeonstep?" The deputy looked at her, green eyes wide. "I....N-n....no...." he stammered, trying not to crouch in fear.  
Plumstar put out her bottom lip, widened her eyes, and put a paw to her chin, giving a puppy-dog-eyes look. "Nawwww, but Pidgeonsteeeeep...." Pidgeonstep then felt a pang of guilt, before shaking it off.  
"It's not working, you psychopath...." Pidgeonstep had slightly lied. Plumstar actually looked cute, aside from the fact she had just commited murder.   
"You're not fooling me!" Pidgeonstep said once more, on his last nerve. "You seem tense...." "I'm f-fine..." Pidgeonstep stuttered, trying not to cower. Plumstar walked over to him. Pidgeonstep was always a small cat, and compared to Plumstar...  
She dragged her claws along his pelt, leaving cuts along his body. "Now, I'm going to ask you again. Will you back down?" "Yes....yes...master..." Plumstar smiled, twining tails with the broken deputy. "Good, dear..." She licked his forehead.  
Ravenstar's eyes widened. "Wha-?! You...Pidgeonstep, you traitor!" Plumstar gave a slight laugh. "What, is this your mate?" she snickered.   
Ravenstar rolled her eyes. "No, that's Morningflower, who is currently in shock, sobbing in the corner of the warrior den." Plumstar gave a slight laughed, and walked slowly over to Ravenstar.  
"Don't kill me, I-...I'll....I'll step down." Ravenstar's head drooped, and she exited camp, leaving the Clan yowling in protest.  
"What?"  
"Coward!"  
"We'll DIE here!"  
"Come back!"  
Plumstar glared at the cats, eyes narrow. "Shut up, stupid cats! Look, I'm leader now, and that means I make the rules!"


	4. Chapter 3

It was a moon after the attack. The JayClan cats could barely feed themselves, getting only three or so small bits of bird a day, and some had cracked under pressure and resorted to cannibalism.  
Pidgeonstep, however, was doing just fine. He was Plumstar's mate, now, as Morningflower had been eaten alive by Dawnleaf, along with Ashpelt.  
Gingerheart walked slowly over to Plumstar. "Wh...why haven't you...b-been....f-feeding...us...we could....help you take over the cl...a....n...s...." He wheezed as he spoke, looking up at Plumstar with wide yellow eyes.  
"Really? You guys? You didn't even protest when I was attacking Pidgeonstep! You guys are useless! Besides, I have the DarkClan cats to feed. You guys'll just be an extra meal if you argue with me!" Plumstar laughed.  
"B...but...we haven't eaten at all today, and I think Dawnleaf and Swiftnose are resorting to cannibalism." He gestured to the two she-cats.  
"Pfffft, don't be such a downer, Gingerheart!" The white she-cat snickered, having little to no concern for the dying ginger tom.  
"But-" Plumstar had had enough. "Jayheart, Fallenclaw!" The duo came over to her as soon as called. "Yeah?" Fallenclaw asked, tail swishing.   
Plumstar nodded to Gingerheart. "You know what to do." Jayheart and Fallenclaw looked at eachother happily, and they lunged at Gingerheart.  
Plumstar laughed upon hearing Gingerheart's cries of mercy, and soon Dawnleaf and Swiftnose joined in on beating the doomed warrior.  
A rip sounded, and Gingerheart's screeches of agony had stopped. There stood Jayheart, with Gingerheart's severed head in her jaws.  
Blood was splattered on the ground, and Oakfur was lapping it up. Firetail's eyes widened. "You're eating your Clanmate?! That's sick!" Oakfur picked up Gingerheart's liver. "Nah, cat tastes just fine." She gulped it up, blood and all.  
Firetail couldn't take it. He vomited on the ground, his throat left with a burning sensation. Leafangel glared. "Yuck! Don't leave a mess, you ungrateful mousebrain!" "Oh, I'm ungrateful? You cats are the reason Ashpelt, Batwhisker, Morningflower, and Gingerheart are dead! And the kits, they're nearly gone, too!" Firetail cried, claws unsheathed.  
"Not to mention you made Swiftnose, Dawnleaf, and Oakfur turn into psychopaths! You're cuel murderers!" he continued, yowling and screeching. "A-and Ivypaw, Snowpaw, and Patchpaw are horribly ill, and you guys don't give a shit!"  
Some cats murmered in agreement. Eaglespark rolled her eyes. "Idiots." Pidgeonstep looked at Firetail. "Well, keep a good attitude, at least. We're attacking IceClan tomorrow."

"WHAT?! We're not going to attack any of the other Clans, you assholes!" "Suit yourself, dick."   
Plumstar looked at them. "Well, be glad, Firetail. You'll be used as battle slaves tomorrow. Sleep tight." She treaded to the leader's den, before being cut off by Ratface.  
"Wait, we're horribly sickly, and you expect us to fight?" Plumstar looked at her. "Good point. Well, you'll be trained heavily by tomorrow, but IceClan cats are weak. We'll be fine."


	5. Chapter 4

The sun had risen, and DarkClan and JayClan were planning their attack. "Okay, Mistfang is an amazing fighter, we have to get her out of the way. But I have to kill Stonestar and Mudclaw to secure my position as leader." Plumstar muttered to herself, unsure.  
"But what about Acornclaw?" Pidgeonstep asked, tail swishing. "Really? Him? Hah! Just a bobtailed medicine cat! I could beat him with my eyes closed! Hell, even Deathkit could do it!"  
"Oh. So, are we going?" Pidgeonstep asked. Plumstar stretched and got up. "Yep. It'll be just like with JayClan." She trotted outside.  
"Alright, this is just like last time! Pinespeckle, Cinderfoot! Up front! Rest, behind them!" Plumstar called, the cats doing as she said.   
\----  
The moshpit of cats marched to IceClan territory. A patrol was near the border. The leader, a large ginger tom, was glaring at them. "What are you doing here? Wait, JayClan?! Wh---....How...?!"   
Cinderfoot laughed. "Silly, silly IceClan cats! Just step outta line. We just wanna talk to Stonestar." "Hm. Fine." The other cat stepped out of the way, making a path for the group of cats.  
Pidgeonstep looked back at them. "Ha! That was easy." The group continued into camp, to the shock of the IceClan cats.  
"Raid!" Stonestar screeched. "Alderheart, take the kits. Everyone else, into the elder's den!" The IceClan cats fled into the large den, shivering.  
"Woooow, you cats are cowards!" Plumstar snickered, glaring at the petrified warriors. "N-no, we're just h-highly concerned at the f-fact there are around fifty cannibal c-cats cornering us in a den...." Fawncloud stuttered, shaking.  
Plumstar rolled her eyes. "Don't play games with me, you scrawny, stupid cat!" She unsheathed her claws. She pulled Fawncloud out of the den by her arm, her muscles stretching. 

"L-Let go!" "Hm, nah." Plumstar dug her claws into Fawncloud's soft paws, causing the small bones to snap, pain searing in her foot.   
Fawncloud squirmed in pain. It felt like fifty dogs were mauling her leg. Plumstar had apparently had enough. She bent down, clamping her jaws around Fawncloud's leg bespite her wailing.  
And yanked. A sickening rip sounded as Fawncloud's leg was completely removed. The she-cat gaped at the place where her leg once was, and her breathing quickened.  
The brown cat looked up at Plumstar before fainting. The cats loked up at Plumstar, eyes wide. Plumstar looked at them coldly. "Go. Go, and don't ever, ever come back."

And they did. The IceClan cats were now nothing but loners with warrior names, now.  
Just like DarkClan.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The A/Ns on here were there to begin with. Any commentary I make will be through the chapter notes.

A/N: The true apocalypse has come. Because Plumstar is willingly being given her nine lives.  
Plumstar slept well knowing she only had two more Clans to go.  
But in her dream, she was in the Dark Forest with every cat who had ever done bad deeds.  
"Ugh....Where am I?" the white she-cat asked, still letting her eyes adjust. She couldn't see much, as the only souce of light was the glowing eyes of nine cats.  
"W...who are you cats?" Plumstar asked, feeling dumb. A mangy white she-cat padded up to her. "I'm Frozentail. And we are here to give you your nine lives."   
Plumstar looked down at the softly glowing grass. "My nine lives? But...Doesn't StarClan do that?" A dark brown tom with a twisted jaw, who Plumstar recognized as Loudchoke, shook his head. "Nah. Them wortless StahrClahn cats ain't good 'nough fer ya." He said, looking away.  
"So...you guys are gonna do it?" Plumstar asked, looking at the cats. "Course we ar'!" Loudchoke nodded, giving a crooked grin. "Oh. Cool!" Plumstar smiled back, straightening up as a cat walked over to her.  
"My name is Auroradeath." A thin black she-cat with ice blue eyes nodded at her. "With this life I give you cunningness. Use it to plot against your enemies." Plumstar felt horrible pain, like she was being crushed by thorny, thorny trees over and over and over.  
"Y'know me. Ah'm Loudchoke. With this life, ah give you bravery. Yah'll need it." Plumstar didn't even flinch for this life.  
A small brown she-cat with crimson patches leaped over to her. She was still young, around an apprentice's age. "I'm Bloodtail! With this life, I give you hunger. Destroy your enemies by all means." Plumstar clenched her teeth. The pain was worse than ever, as if she was being ripped appart limb from limb.  
"Me, I'm Ratbite." a black tom with amber eyes scoffed, looking up at Plumstar. "With this life, I give you hatred. It will sharpen your strength in battle." Plumstar didn't feel anything. Lives for kittypets, she thought, turning her head.  
"Name's Shadefoot, but you can call me Eyechaser." A black she-cat with green eyes and a plumy tail skipped over to her. "With this life I give you manipulation. Use it to trick your foes. Wit can be stronger than claws." Plumstar rolled her eyes. Stupid.   
The rest of the lives were horribly painful.  
But something was wrong.  
As she was waking up, she could hear a whisper in her ear.  
With this life I give you fear.

A/N JFC LONG CHAPTER  
Stingtalon: hey lil mama lemme whisper in yo ear  
Plumstar: pls no


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! Flowerstar was from another super old fic of mine! Sadly, I lost most of the chapters so I can't upload it here. :-( Sad times!  
> Also, I have literally no clue where the Omen Warrior thing came from? I think I accidentally skipped a chapter or smth.  
> ALSO PLUMSTAR HAS AN EVIL LAUGH

"Tell me! Who is the Omen Warrior?!" Plumstar screeched, Blizzardclaw pinned down. "I-I-I...t-they h-haven't b-been b-b-b-born yet, b-but I'm sure they're one of Ratface's k-kits..."  
Plumstar nodded, loosening her grip on Blizzardclaw. "Thanks." she muttered. I just have to, get them alone, then kits for the fresh-kill pile!  
Leafangel padded into her den, wrapping her tail around her white paws. "Uh...Plumstar? Are we going to attack MarshClan or FireClan first?" Plumstar shrugged. "Hm, I don't know.. We might as well find out later."

\- Meanwhile, in StarClan-

"What do we do?! Plumstar was undefeatable to begin with! Now she has ten lives, and she's going to kill the Omen Warriors!" Flowerstar sobbed, eyes wide. "I don't know," Bugwing sighed, looking around.   
Peachfuzz shook her head. "No. It's not the end! We can defeat Plumstar! We'll kill the rogues! We thought Hornetstar's tyrancy was never going to end, but it did! We can't give up!"  
Flowerstar nodded. "I suppose so," she muttered, leading the group of StarClan cats to where the border broke and they were in the Dark Forest.  
"Who are you guys?" A small brown she-cat with red patches asked, green eyes looking sucpiciously at the group of starry cats. Flowerstar swallowed hard. "We need your help."  
After Flowerstar explained, the Dark Forest cats weren't exactly eager to help.  
"Plumstar? Hah! She's good to us! You're on your own, guys!" Bloodtail hissed, padding off.

-Timeskip, around 2 moons later. Before MarshClan and/or FireClan's attack-

"Hey, Ratface, when are your kits due?" Plumstar asked, trying not to seem bad despite the Clan knowing of her deeds.  
"Tomorrow," Ratface said, looking down. "Ah," Plumstar nodded, giving off a fake grin.  
"You know," She added. "Since me and Pidgeonstep became mates...We were thinking about having kits. Problem is, I'm barren. I mean, that's your second litter with Firetail. I was thinking, we could adopt them?" Plumstar asked, looking at Ratface with wide eyes.  
"I...I dunno..." Ratface replied, unsure. "But.. If it means that much to you..." She looked at the pleading Plumstar. "I...Okay...I guess.. But, at least let me stay with them until they're old enough to go without milk.."  
Plumstar grinned. "Fine by me!" She looked at Ratface as she got up and left.  
The white she-cat frowned for a moment, wondering if it was truly worth it. To kill innocent kits that did nothing wrong...... No! What am I thinking? Kits don't matter! They're just big prey! Muahahaha!


	8. Chapter 7

"Hm. It seems the markings haven't been reset for moons..." Hailclaw muttered, turning to Cloudpelt.   
"I haven't seen any patrols either.." Cloudpelt replied. "Maybe we should ask the other Clans if they've seen them." he stated  
"Although I haven't seen IceClan either..." Hailclaw sighed.  
\- At MarshClan's Camp -  
"Maybe they're in trouble," Foxstar said after Cloudpelt and Hailclaw explained what had happened.   
"Well, we shall see at a Gathering. I'm worried they'll be late...or not even there." he sighed, ears drooping.

\- Gathering -  
"Where are they?"  
"Who's that?"  
"Oh my StarClan!"  
"Holy-"  
"What happened?"  
Cats erupted into conversation as Plumstar and her group of broken cats strutted into the Gathering, paws aching and heads low.  
"Who the Dark Forest are YOU?" Minkstar asked, eyes wide.  
"Shut up, peasants." Plumstar yowled, leaping over to the Largerock.  
"Now, shall we start?" She asked flatly.  
"No, you go first-- w-we have nothing to...you....you go first.." Foxstar and Minkstar stuttered, talking over each other.  
"Hm. Well then." Plumstar said, flinging her head back. "Listen up, kiddies."  
"We, DarkClan, are taking over these stupid, pitiful clans. You forgot me. You left me to die."  
She shook her head. "But, we, we, are getting our revenge! We, will end you! Now. We have JayClan with us," She gestured towards JayClan, which were now nothing but thin, scrawny cats.  
"And IceClan is no more. And you are the next." She hopped down, exiting the Gathering.  
The other Clans did too.  
\- Back At Camp -  
"We'll take care of MarshClan and FireClan tomorrow." Plumstar stated. "We--"

"Plumstar! H-Help! D-Dawnleaf! Wrentalon! My kits, they're--!" Ratface screeched from the nursery, clenching her jaws down on a branch.  
Plumstar's eyes widened. Shit! I forgot about the Omen Warriors! She dashed to the nursery, fur fluffed up.  
I have to make sure those kits don't live!


	9. Chapter 8

Around a few minutes later, the kits were born despite Plumstar trying to interfere.  
They were all she-cats. Mintkit, a pale gray kit, Minnowkit, a silver tabby, and Echokit, a blue-gray with a white belly.  
Plumstar scoffed at how the entire Clan was cuddling and smiling over them, although she was kind of concerned that Eaglespark, of all cats, had joined in.  
Eaglespark.  
Eaglespark, the battle-hungry she-cat who never gave a shit about kits.  
Freaking.  
EAGLESPARK.  
"Eaglespark!" Plumstar screeched, putting an end to the fawning over new arrivals. "I thought you didn't care for kits! Let alone JayClan kits!"  
Eaglespark rolled her eyes. "Well excuse me," she scoffed, flicking her ears.   
Plumstar unsheathed her claws. "I'm tired of your rebellious behavior!"  
Then Beetlepelt stepped in. "How can we rebel? We barely have anything because of your tortured leadership. You're a coward and a horrible--" The brown tabby was cut off.  
In more ways than one, of course.  
Plumstar swing her claws at Beetlepelt, nearly hitting the elder's neck.  
Beetlepelt was old, but still nimble. "Plumstar!" he yowled. The scars on his face from battling days were scrunched up, and his fur was fluffed out, giving him a dangerous look despite his age.  
Plumstar did take a step back.   
Before stepping back up.  
She leaped foward, clawing Beetlepelt's side hard. He let out a yelp of pain before stumbling backwards, hitting the ground.  
His breathing quickened when Plumstar jumped up, landing on Beetlepelt's stomach.  
Beetlepelt threw his head back, intestines pouring out of his mouth.   
It was now obvious he was dead.  
Everyone, everyone, was staring.  
Kits, elders, warriors, you name it.  
"Now," Plumstar stated, dragging Beetlepelt's body to the leader's den. "I'm gonna have a light snack. Whoever wants to join me is WELCOME!" She ran into the leader's den, the Clan staring.  
A few cats joined her. Some backed away. Some hid.  
\- Three Moons Later -  
Plumstar had decided to hold off attacking MarshClan. Not until later, anyway.  
She glanced at the nursery, where kits were playing and the queens were chatting away.  
"Hey, Echokit! Let's play that game again! I wanna be DarkClan this time!" Deathkit squeaked, eyes bright.  
"Oh, okay..." Echokit grunted. "Look at me! I'm Echostar, the leader of...uh...um..Shining....ShiningClan! The amazing, super-duper-special....uh...StarClan....Clan...!" Echokit meowed, hopping up and down.  
"Ha ha! ShiningStarClanClan?" Twistedkit mocked, giggling.  
"No! ShiningClan! The uh...uhm....reincarnation...of StarClan!" Echokit argued, pouting.  
The moshpit of kits started play-fighting, arguing over things like "you're the medicine cat!" and "leader won't notice you, dumbie-dumb-face!"  
This repeated over the span of many moons.  
Pretty much every single day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> echokit is me brainstorming my fics


End file.
